Creeds
The "currency" of Garou society is Renown, which is earned through three types of behavior: Glory, Honor and Wisdom. Each of these three types is standardized with a Creed that gives precise traits and actions associated with that particular method of earning Renown. Glory Glory represents all the mighty, valorous triumphs accomplished by a Garou. To charge against the massed forces of the Wyrm, to grapple with a leech, to defend the weak from the predations of fomori; all of these ring of Glory. By the completion and telling of such deeds, a Garou increases Glory. Acts of benevolence and compassion also enhance Glory. Individuals with great Glory are revered; these Garou possess splendor and brilliance above normal ken. The Creed of Glory I shall be valorous I shall be dependable I shall be generous I shall protect the weak I shall slay the Wyrm. ; An example of Glory William Bright-Spear, Ahroun at large, finds himself face to face with an ambushing duo of Fomori during one of his late night jaunts! Knowing that he is the only one standing between the minions of the Wyrm and his friends, he bravely enters into combat, achieving victory only after being severely wounded! Meanwhile, at her Sept, Yvonne Soft-as-Thunder has just defeated her archrival among the Garou in a Challenge. Her opponent lies bleeding before her. Throwing her animosity aside for the moment, Yvonne bends down and does what she can to heal the bleeding foe. Both William and Yvonne achieve quite a bit of glory from their deeds, William from his martial prowess, and Yvonne from the unstinting compassion she shows. The war against the Wyrm is waged on many fronts. Honor Lacking a set of laws, or, in fact, any legal system outside of the Litany, personal Honor is one of the most important facets of a Garou's personality and reputation. A combination of integrity, honesty and fairness, Honor is the Philodox's arena, where the Garou can excel through just and proper actions. Often forgotten in the heat of glorious battle, or suppressed in the interests of intellectual success, Honor is the most difficult type of Renown to garner, but often the most respected. To be Honorable, in the eyes of the Garou, is to adhere to a code of ethics no matter the consequence. Frenzy is the honorable Garou's nightmare, as any vile deed might take place behind the veil of rage. The Creed of Honor I shall be respectful I shall be loyal I shall be just I shall live by my word I shall accept fair challenges ; An example of Honor Isthia Stalks-at-Night is a hunter of the shadows, and a Garou well known for her ability at killing leeches (vampires). A woman of honor, she follows a strict code of ethics. Keeping with the code of the hunter, she refuses to hunt leeches during the daytime, when they are weakest. She believes in a fair struggle, and abides by these limitations. There is one particular leech, however, who constantly evades her grasp, preying on family and friends in revenge. Killing this leech would be the crowning achievement of Isthia's career, releasing her from the pain that drives her. Then, one night, a contact offers Isthia the location of the archfoe's haven, and a means to attack during the daytime! A golden opportunity for Isthia, since she has never been able to kill this leech at night. Honor holds her back and she refuses the offer, even though she, and her loved ones, may suffer. Honor is a painful thing, often, for to truly adhere to the code is to keep that same moral standard, no matter the cost. Wisdom Even a passionate race such as the Garou value Wisdom and forethought highly. Reckless violence is to the detriment of all, they realize, though some Get and Talons might disagree. More than just Gaia's claws, the Garou are Gaia's protectors, and thus must exercise caution and prudence in their actions, lest they destroy that which they strive to save. Wisdom is the ladder to Renown that most Theurges take, for their strength is in their sight, and in the advice they can give. The ability to step back and analyze is rare among the Garou, and thus prized. The Creed of Wisdom I shall be calm I shall be prudent I shall be merciful I shall think before I act and listen before I think. ; An example of Wisdom Eyes-Like-the-Falcon, a Lupus Theurge of some years, encounters a war party of younger Garou, headed out to destroy a Bane encampment in the Umbra. Apparently, the camp of Wyrm Spawn seems poorly defended and an excellent target. Bearing the weight of years of experience, Falcon-Eyes grows thoughtful and advises caution. He convinces the party to send out their stealthiest Ragabashes as scouts, and advises that the rest of the party stay hidden and prepare themselves. "Nothing," he claims, "is gained by rushing." True enough, the Ragabash scouts return with the startling news that there are double the Banes expected! Again, exercising prudence, Falcon-Eyes leads the war party back to the Caern, where careful plans can be laid out. Cool-headed Wisdom, in this case, wins out over the heat of Glory, as Eyes-Like-the-Falcon demonstrates the prudence and care that is part of his creed. Category:News files